


Daddy

by WonChan108



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brudick - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Urination, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonChan108/pseuds/WonChan108
Summary: Dick never forgot the day Bruce adopted him, it was love at first sight. He wanted to be Bruce's number one more than anything but knew the playboy would never give him the time of day. But surprisingly the feelings are actually mutual, and Bruce can't help but spoil his cute little ward. And Dick is going to make sure he gives him everything he wants. BruDick. Batman x Robin.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	Daddy

** Daddy **

**Warning Chapter Contains: BruDick, Sex toys, Urination, and Incest**

**Don’t like, then don’t read!**

Dick stood before Wayne manor nervously. He clutched his little suitcase and his heart couldn’t stop beating fast in his little chest.

It had only been week since his parents died, yet here he was, the new adopted son of Bruce Wayne. The super-rich billionaire, playboy, Bruce Wayne.

Dick had seen him in the audience of his shows at Haly’s Circus, but paid him no mind. Now, he was going to be living with the man.

The front doors of the mansion slowly creaked open and Bruce came out ready to greet his new ward.

The little acrobat swallowed hard and felt his cheeks redden. Bruce was a really handsome man. Slicked back hair, charming blue eyes, and a sturdy build under his suit.

He walked up to him, “I see you made it here okay.”

_‘Don’t say anything stupid, don’t say anything stupid.’_ Dick’s lips trembled but no words came out.

Bruce looked down at him with a stern expression, “If you have something to say, then just say it.”

Alfred came out of the limo and grabbed Dick’s suitcase, “Allow me, Master Dick.”

His little hands let go of the case, “Oh..um..” he looked down at his feet as Alfred left with his belongings.

Alfred nudged Bruce and whispered, “You’re making him nervous, and would it kill you to smile Master Bruce?”

Bruce cleared his throat, _‘Well I’ve never had a child in the mansion before.’_ He was left alone with Dick, “Shall we head inside?”

Dick nodded and followed behind Bruce, “Um.. Um..” he tried to keep up, “Thank you for adopting me, Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce looked at Dick as they walked side by side. He smiled at the boy, “You don’t have to call me that, I’m your guardian now. Call me what you want.”

Dick blushed at his smile, _‘He’s so handsome.’_ He hesitantly grabbed Bruce’s hand, “..daddy.”

Bruce stopped walking.

Dick wanted to kick himself in the mouth, “..or not.”

Bruce’s larger hand held onto Dick’s little one, “Okay, ‘daddy’ it is.” He smiled down at the boy and they walked into their new home together.

Bruce Wayne had become Dick’s father and first crush.

**. . .**

Dick panted hard in his sleep and was drenched in sweat. He clutched onto his pillow and whimpered.

He couldn’t forget the image of his parents falling before his very eyes and dying on the circus floor. Their unmoving bodies lay on a puddle of their own blood.

Sirens and screams echoed in the background as Dick sobbed loudly.

“No.. No.. NO!” Dick’s eyes opened and he fell out of the bed, “OW!”

His legs were ensnarled by the blankets and his breathing quickened. His wet eyes looked around the room. It was big and empty. Dark with expensive knick-knacks and other ancient relics.

_‘Right..I’m not at the circus anymore.’_ The tears ran down his cheeks faster and he started crying and wailing in his hands.

His legs shifted as he felt himself sitting in a damp puddle. Dick shuddered and whimpered when he realized he had peed the bed and his pants.

“Wwwaaahhh.. wwaaaahh..” he cried loudly and couldn’t do anything else.

“Dick? DICK!”

The rush of footsteps were heard coming down the hall. Bruce barged into the room with Alfred behind him.

The hallway light came on, shining a path towards Dick sitting on the floor in the dark.

Dick glared at the light with tears in his eyes, “I..” he could barely let out a sound. He didn’t want Alfred or Bruce to know about his accident.

Bruce looked at Dick and then at the bed, “Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?” he took hesitant steps towards the shivering boy.

He moved away from him as he got closer, he didn’t want Bruce to see the mess he made, “I’m sorry..”

Bruce took a knee and shushed him, “It’s okay, are **you** okay?”

Dick stuttered and continued to sob, unable to say anything.

Bruce looked over his shoulder at Alfred, “I’ll clean up the bedspread, you take Master Dick.”

He nodded and scooped the boy into his arms and carried him bridal style to the nearest bathroom.

Dick continued to whimper and flail in his embrace, “NNooo..I’ll get you dirty.. Waaahh, put me down!”

Bruce said nothing and opened up the bathroom door. He cut on the light on and placed Dick on the floor, “Can you stand? Are you hurt anywhere?”

Dick shook his head no and couldn’t stop sniffling. His small hands clung to Bruce’s pajama shirt.

The man got him a tissue and placed it on Dick’s nose so he could blow. He obediently blew and tried to calm down.

He felt embarrassed Bruce had to treat him like a baby at his age, “Nnnhh..”

“Better?”

He gave a small nod.

Bruce looked at Dick’s damp pajama pants, “Okay, good. Now, I can’t let you go back to sleep like this, so I’m going to take your pants off. Okay?”

He made sure to make eye contact with the boy and speak calmly with him. His larger hands began pulling off his soaked pants and underwear.

Dick whimpered and felt like crying again. He clung to Bruce’s shoulders and waddled out of his wet pants.

Bruce tossed the wet clothes to the side, “It’s okay, everything’s going to be okay. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

He gave the boy a gentle nudge and guided him to the shower. Bruce cut on the shower head while Dick trembled as his privates were exposed.

Bruce tested the water to make sure it wasn’t too hot or cold, “I’m going to clean you up now, so hold up your shirt for me, okay?”

Dick nodded and held his pajama shirt tight so it wouldn’t get wet too.

Bruce began aiming the shower head at Dick’s legs and genitals. His face was stern and emotionless. Dick’s tears still kept streaming down his cheeks.

He managed to choke out, “I’m sorry, hic.. I’m sorry you have to do this. I’m sorry..” he tried wiping his eyes with his free arm.

Bruce shushed him and focused on rinsing the boy off, “It’s fine. Am I hurting you?”

Dick shook his head no.

Bruce cut off the shower head, “Do you want me to leave?”

He shook his head no again.

He noticed the boy was trembling a lot, “Then what’s wrong?”

“I.. I have to p-pee again..”

He took the boy’s hand and guided him to the toilet, “Okay, keep holding onto your shirt.” He lifted up the toilet seat and held Dick close, “I’m going to help you go, let me know if you’re uncomfortable.”

Dick could do nothing but nod his head. He sniffled and let out a small moan when he felt Bruce’s larger hand grip his penis.

Dick whimpered and his skin trembled. He began peeing and Bruce made sure to aim at the toilet. The boy’s ears burned red.

_‘It’s only the second day and he’s already stuck taking care of me. I wet the bed, I had to be carried, I had to be cleaned, and now this.’_ He sniffled as Bruce held onto him.

His lips were pressed against Dick’s ear. Talking him through everything calmly and making the boy feel safe.

“You’re doing good.” He reached for the toilet paper and helped wiped Dick off, “There, all done.”

Dick wiped the tears from his eyes, “Thank you, da-.. Bruce.”

Bruce flushed the toilet and began washing his hands in the sink, “You can keep calling me ‘daddy’ Dick. Whatever happened in there doesn’t change anything between us.”

The boy sniffled and nodded, “Okay.”

He fished through the bathroom closet and grabbed a pair of pants, “They’re a big fit, but it’ll have to do for tonight.”

Dick took the adult-sized pajama pants and Bruce helped him put them on, “Are you mad at me..for wetting the bed?”

“No.” he tied the pants’ string and then picked Dick up.

“Why? I’m sure you don’t feel like t-taking care of some orphan, especially a bedwetter.”

Bruce chuckled under his breath as he turned off the bathroom light. He carried Dick up the hall to his own bedroom, “I’ll let you in on a little secret about me.”

Bruce opened the door to his room and Dick marveled around at it. It was even bigger than his own.

Bruce sat on his king-sized bed with Dick on his lap, “After my parents died, it was like the end of the world. I couldn’t eat or sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I would see their bloody corpses and wake up wetting the bed like an infant.” He looked at Dick, “I felt ashamed and didn’t want Alfred to know, but he did. And not once did he complain, or lecture, or even laugh at me.”

“I can’t picture Alfred laughing at all.”

“He does. It’s rare. But watching him calmly clean up and take care of me made me feel safe and calm down. That’s the same feeling I want you to have when you live here, with us.” Bruce smiled and placed a calming hand on Dick’s lap, “Do you understand now Dick?”

“Yes, daddy.”

Bruce slid off the bed and got under the covers. He tucked Dick in the bed and got in on the other side.

Dick stared at Bruce from his pillow, “Do I get to sleep in here with you?”

“You can sleep in here anytime you want.”

As Bruce got under the covers, Dick gently tugged on him. His eyes flashed at his in the dark.

“Could you.. sleep closer to me?”

Bruce nodded and moved his pillow closer to Dick’s. He lied on his side and gently caressed the boy’s hair. Dick clung to him as he nodded off.

He loved the way Bruce’s hands felt. He let his gentle touch lull him to sleep.

**. . .**

Dick was waiting on the couch in his pajamas watching TV. Bruce was away at one of his business parties for Wayne Tech.

Alfred brought him a tray of milk and cookies, “Waiting up for him again, Master Dick?”

The acrobat munched on a cookie, “Of course, I have to give him his welcome home hug every night.”

He and Bruce had gotten closer over the past month. Bruce was always busy with work, parties, and night-time projects he didn’t tell Dick about.

But once in a while, he always made time for Dick and they’d hang out and talk.

Dick sat up straight and his eyes brightened, “He’s here!” Dick jumped off the couch and ran up the halls.

Alfred smiled as the boy ran, “Certainly has gotten livelier since he arrived.”

Dick slid on his feet and did some acrobat flips from the chandeliers, _‘He’s here, he’s here, he’s here.’_

He could see the front door open and Bruce in his suit.

He already had his arms open ready to hug the man, “Daddy-!” he immediately stopped running when he saw two slender arms wrapped around Bruce.

A woman in a sparkly dress kissed Bruce deeply. Dick went silent and waited for them to finish.

The billionaire could sense someone behind him and ended the kiss, “I had a great time tonight Ms. Vale.”

“I had a great time too Bruce.” Her painted fingernail drew circles on Bruce’s chest, “Hopefully this night doesn’t have to end just yet.”

Bruce forced a smile and removed her hands, “Unfortunately it **does**, duty calls. If you catch my drift.” His blue eyes motioned to the boy behind him.

Vicki Vale peeked behind Bruce and saw the little acrobat standing in his jammies, “Oh!”

Dick waved sheepishly, “Uh, hi.”

“I forgot you adopted him. Hiiii cutiiiee~” she waved flirtatiously.

Dick blushed and forced a smile.

Bruce gave her a gentle push, “Excuse me Ms. Vale, I have to retire for the night. Being a parent is harder than it looks.”

She backed away and walked to her car, “Well, let me know if you need some help. I’d make a great mommy.” She winked.

“Good night Ms. Vale.” He slammed the door shut and made sure to lock it.

He turned his attention to Dick, “Hi chum, sorry to keep you waiting.”

Dick was already walking back to the couch, not speaking a word to Bruce. Seeing Bruce with another woman made his heart ache.

“You don’t have to wait up for me **every** night Dick, you need your rest for school.”

The acrobat scoffed and sat on the couch, “Fine, I won’t do it anymore.”

Bruce stood behind the couch and loosened his tie, “You can do it **sometimes**. Your welcome-home hugs are nice.”

Dick glared at the TV and didn’t want to talk to Bruce, _‘You seem to enjoy welcome-home **kisses **better anyway.’_ The image of Vicki Vale wrapped around him hadn’t left his mind.

The man sat on the couch next to Dick, “Speaking of welcome-home hugs, I still haven’t gotten mine.” He opened up his arms for Dick.

The boy pouted and refused to hug him.

Bruce frowned and rested his arm on the couch, “I take it you’re mad at me about something.” He smirked at Dick’s little pout, _‘He’s so easy to read.’_

“I’m **not** mad.” He growled and crossed his arms, _‘He thinks I’m just some baby.’_

“Then you must be jealous.”

His head whipped at Bruce, “Am not!”

He blushed at the smug look the man had on his face.

“I’m right. When you get to my age, you just know.” He crossed one leg over the other, “However, why were you jealous of Vicki? Did you have a crush on her?”

“Pfft, please. I see you kiss women all the time.” He used his fingers as quote, “You’re billionaire ‘playboy’ Bruce Wayne. Kissing pretty rich people is what you do.”

Bruce chuckled, “Woooow, it’s like you have me all figured out.”

Dick resumed crossing his arms and not facing Bruce, “When you get to **my** age you just know these things.”

“Touché.” He then joked, “Did you want me to kiss you too Dick?”

The boy said nothing and looked sad. His small nails dug into his pajamas, he wanted to cry.

He whimpered, “..sometimes.” He refused to look at Bruce and hoped he didn’t hear him.

The playboy heard him loud and clear. His smug look went away and he got serious.

Dick wiped his wet eyes, “But I know I’m not supposed to get a kiss because I’m your son.”

“That’s not what I’m asking you Dick.” Bruce placed a reassuring hand on Dick’s shoulder, “I asked if you want to kiss me?”

Dick thought he was in trouble. The stern sound in Bruce’s voice made him nervous, “No.”

“Why? You don’t like daddy anymore?”

“I do like you. It’s just..I’m not supposed to-“

Bruce brought a finger to his lips, “Then that’s enough. You and I are special, we can do whatever we want here. Just you and me, okay?” he pulled his finger away.

“Okay.” Dick blushed, “Then..is it okay to kiss you now?”

The man smiled.

Dick leaned in and gave Bruce a small kiss on the cheek. A happy smile curled onto the boy’s face when he pulled away.

Bruce said nothing and could tell Dick was elated.

_‘How cute.’_ Something inside him made him want to spoil Dick.

The boy got up from the couch embarrassed, “I-I’ll go to bed now.”

“Dick.” Bruce had a small grip on Dick’s wrist. His voice was calming, “Come here.”

Dick’s heart pounded fast in his chest and his face was burning red. He slowly turned around and let Bruce hold him in his arms.

Bruce began kissing him on the lips making Dick squeak and whimper, “Mmhh!”

The boy sat on his lap and kissed Bruce back. His nose was tickled by the scent of his cologne. His lips were slowly sucked on and cherished causing him to moan.

Bruce kissed him on his cheek, “Open your mouth more Dick.”

The boy parted his lips nervously and felt man’s tongue lick against his. He kissed back and allowed Bruce to French him deeply, “Mmmnn..”

His large hands felt on Dick’s hair and delicate body. The boy hummed as he enjoyed the feel of Bruce coddling him.

“Ahh..daddyy..”

Bruce ended the kiss leaving Dick’s lips wet. The boy’s face was red and his blue eyes were tired and aroused.

The billionaire swallowed hard, _‘Better end this now before I take it too far.’_ He stroked Dick’s warm cheek, “How was it?”

Dick clung to Bruce and his voice was squeaky, “..I..I can’t walk.”

He chuckled and scooped Dick up into his arms, “Heh, I’ll carry you.” Dick wrapped his arms around Bruce and buried his face in his neck, “Was that your first kiss?”

“..I’ve never kissed like **that** before.”

“And did you like it?”

“I don’t know.. yes, I think.” There were too many emotions swirling inside of Dick’s mind, “How about you? Did you just kiss me because I wanted you to?” he squeezed hard on

Bruce rubbed Dick’s back reassuringly, “Dick, I kissed you because I like you too.”

The boy brightened up a bit, “Really? You’re not just saying that?”

Bruce stopped waking so he could look at him, “If you ever want to kiss again, just ask me. Daddy will take care of you.”

Dick smiled and nodded, “Okay, daddy.”

**Years later. . .**

Dick was in high school and in his teens. He had grown into a beautiful teenage boy and slowly becoming a man.

His limbs were slender, and his small muscles were beginning to form. There wasn’t a boy or girl who hadn’t eyed the young ward.

Dick was in the manor in his Robin uniform. He eyed himself in the mirror and tugged on his green shorts. He groaned and kept pouting at his reflection.

Batman walked past him, “Is something wrong chum?”

“Ugh, my **body**. **That’s** what’s wrong.” He covered his backside with his yellow cape, “Sometimes I can’t tell if my shorts are getting smaller or my butt is getting bigger.”

The dark knight cleared his throat and walked over to the batcomputer. In truth, he was already aware of Dick’s developing body and the curves that came along with it, but he never had the guts to tell him.

“Your body is fine Dick, I’ll have Alfred make you some pants instead.” He sat at his chair and began updating some files.

Dick stomped his pixie boot, “You don’t understand Bruce, I’m a late-bloomer. Roy and Wally are constantly growing while I get left behind. Roy gets facial hair and cool biceps. Wally keeps getting taller and tight leg muscles.”

“You have good qualities too Dick. You’re not exactly the little boy you used to be.” Batman peeked at Dick’s butt wrapped tightly in his shorts, _‘Definitely not a little boy anymore.’ _

“Yeah right, I get teased for how short I am and how fat I’m getting. I wish I could grow up cool like you and Superman.” He tried flexing one of his muscles, “Ugh, so unfair.”

_‘If only he knew how pretty he was now. Or how hard it was to control myself around him.’_ Batman focused on the computer and decided to keep his mouth shut. He didn’t want to things even more awkward between him and his ward.

Robin walked over to him, “Daddy, can I sit on your lap?”

Batman said nothing and tried to pretend he didn’t hear him.

Dick stood beside him with puppy dog eyes and waited patiently for an answer. He wanted spoiling and comfort.

Batman cursed himself for not being able to resist, “Fine.”

Batman rolled back in his chair and Robin got in front of him. He gently sat on his lap and got comfortable, “Thank you daddy, so what’re you working on?”

He tried scooting closer to the computer and typed around Robin’s body. He swallowed hard and tried speaking in his usual gruff voice.

“I’m updating the new villains in Arkham Asylum and a new project called the ‘Suicide Squad.’”

“’Suicide Squad?’ That’s a weird name.” Dick chuckled, “So the bad guys are becoming good guys now?”

“It’s just a project name for now Robin, it might be a thing someday.”

Batman took hesitant breaths as he sat in his chair. Every time Dick sat in his lap, it was becoming more and more difficult to tolerate.

The smell of his hair would waft into Bruce’s nose, the warmth of his young body would press against Bruce’s muscles, and more importantly ..that ass.

Dick squirmed to get comfortable as he looked up at the bat-screen.

His ass was sitting right on top of Bruce’s crotch. Batman could feel his thick cheeks pressing so tightly against his cock even with his cup on.

Batman’s hands slowed down as he typed, _‘Concentrate, concentrate..’_ He was getting half erect having Dick on his lap.

Robin squirmed some more when he felt something hard pressing against his butt. He blushed and grew a little excited.

_‘Bruce wouldn’t get hard from this..would he?’_ his heart pounded at the thought of Batman getting a boner for him.

Dick’s thighs squirmed nervously, and he felt on the front of his crotch. He reddened when he realized he was getting hard in his green shorts.

His hips moved a bit as he slowly grinded against the hard part of Batman’s crotch, “Mmm..” He was getting a little wet and heavily aroused.

Bruce stopped typing, “Is something wrong Dick?”

The boy snapped out of it, “Nothing, just trying to get comfortable.”

“I see.” Batman could feel how warm Dick’s shorts were getting, _‘He always gets like this when we’re close.’_ He knew about Dick’s masturbation and rubbing, Bruce just never called him out on it.

But that was about to change.

“Dick, look at me.”

The boy flinched and could hear the demand in Bruce’s voice, “Y-Yes.”

He looked over his shoulder at Batman. He wasn’t wearing his green mask and Bruce could clearly see the arousal on his face.

Bruce peeled the cowl off of his own face, “I want to kiss you right now, may I?”

Dick was taken back by Bruce’s sudden command, but he wanted it just as much as he did, “Yes.”

He closed his eyes and leaned in. Bruce captured the boy’s lips and began kissing him sweetly on the mouth.

He rubbed Dick’s back, urging him to face him more. Dick clung onto Bruce and sat in his lap bridal style. He could feel his large gloved hand rub his bare thighs.

“Mmmnn..” he massaged his tongue against Bruce’s and made out with him.

His moans grew louder as Bruce felt on his smaller body more. His hand moved to Dick’s chest where he felt on his hard nipple.

Dick moaned into the kiss and his face reddened as Bruce unsnapped the front of his uniform. His red vest hung off his shoulders, revealing his hard buds pressing against his green shirt.

Bruce’s finger tips felt and massaged on his hard nipples, _‘He’s so aroused, and smells so nice.’_ He nuzzled his nose against Dick’s hair and he felt more down his body.

His fingers rubbed against Dick’s crotch causing the boy to kick a little.

“AAahh.. B-Bruce!” he clung to his mentor with wet lips.

His free hand gripped the back of Dick’s head so he wouldn’t fall, “You’re very warm down here Dick.” His fingers could feel the heat and how hard Dick was in his shorts, “You weren’t just squirming earlier, were you?”

The green shorts pinched Dick’s privates as he got fully erect in them. He wanted Batman to touch him more.

His fingers massaged and groped Dick’s erection through his shorts. Dick flinched, “NNnaa!”

Bruce stopped moving his hand and kissed Dick’s cheek, “Did I hurt you?”

His skin shivered as he let out erotic moans, “N-No..it just feels weird.”

_‘Someone please stop me.’_ Bruce swallowed hard and had a serious look on his face, “Do you want me to stop?”

Dick gripped Bruce’s wrist and shook his head, “N-No.. I want to be touched more.”

He kissed the boy’s head and cheek and rewarded him with all the petting he could want.

His hand continued to massage and stroke Dick, soaking his green shorts.

Robin managed to squeak out, “B-Bruce, something’s coming out.. Nnnhh, I-I need to take off..m-my shorts.”

The bat’s hand continued to tease the boy, “It’s okay Dick, I won’t get mad. Let it out.”

Robin moaned and his body cringed in Bruce’s arms, “Hnnhh!”

He stopped massaging him the instant he felt Dick’s shorts dampen. Dick panted and had tears in his eyes. His cheeks were blushing shades of red.

Batman swallowed hard and calmly gathered up his little Robin in his arms.

Dick clung to Bruce as he carried him bridal style away from the bat-computer. He thought Bruce was mad at him after all.

The boy sobbed a little, “..did I do a bad thing?”

_‘If anything, I’m the one who did a bad thing.’_ Bruce reassured Robin, “You’re not in trouble Dick. Did it feel good?”

His ears blushed and he nodded, “Yes.”

“Was that your first ejaculation?” Bruce then got worried, “Do you know what that is?”

“We learned about it in school. Today was my first time.” Dick was too scared to look at Bruce, “Do you think I’m dirty now?”

“I would never think you’re dirty. You’re just growing up.” He walked into the bathroom, “But we do need to clean up.”

**. . .**

Dick stood still as Bruce unbuttoned him out his Robin uniform, “Raise up your arms.”

He obeyed but pouted, “I’m not a little kid anymore, I can undress myself.”

Bruce stared at Dick’s slender body, _‘He really isn’t a kid anymore, that’s for sure.’_ He helped take Dick’s shirt off and tossed it in the hamper, “I see.”

He began taking his cowl off and let Dick undress himself.

The boy blushed at the sticky mess he made in his shorts, “Uuu, how am I going to explain this to Alfred?”

“I’m sure Alfred will understand. You’re becoming a man after all.”

Dick stood naked over the sink trying to scrub his shorts himself, “I still don’t want him to see!”

Bruce kicked his boots off and unfasted his belt, “You let me see.”

Dick blushed, “It’s.. It’s fine if it’s just daddy.” He wrung his shorts out and tossed them in the hamper.

Bruce smiled and ruffled his hair, “Thank you Dick.”

The two went into the showers. Dick tested the shower head making sure it wasn’t too hot. Bruce stood next to him and used a different shower head.

He aimed the water towards his thighs and scrubbed away the sticky feeling. Dick looked over at Bruce and offered, “I can help you wash your back, if you want.”

His eyes unintentionally shifted downward and he could see through the steam that Bruce had an erection. He quickly looked away and his face blushed ear to ear.

Bruce rubbed some water onto his neck, not bothering to cover it, “Sorry Dick, I got a bit excited watching you earlier.”

Dick shook his head, “It’s fine.” His heart pounded hard in his chest, _‘I got him like that?’_ Dick had seen Bruce naked before due to their baths together, but Bruce was never hard.

He peeked at it again and gulped at how big it was.

The older man couldn’t take the silence between them, “..you can touch it, if you want to.”

His blue eyes immediately met Bruce’s smirk, “I didn’t mean to! I just- you’re usually never-!”

“Aroused?” Bruce got closer to Dick, “I’m a man too Dick, no different from you.” He felt on the side of his face, “And you’re not a little boy anymore.”

Dick only mumbled out a squeak as he stared up at Bruce’s handsome wet features. His thumb felt on his soft lifts and savored Dick’s awestruck beauty.

“Do you want to or not? I won’t force you.”

Dick made his decision and slowly got on his knees, “I-I want to.”

He eyed Bruce’s hard cock and then grasped it in his hands. He stroked it lightly and felt on it more. He could feel Bruce twitch in his grip and swallowed hard.

“Nnnn..”

Dick immediately looked up, “Sorry, did that hurt?”

“No, it’s just been a while since I’ve been touched down there. Keep going.” Bruce’s muscular body had shower water dripping down as he looked down at his ward.

Dick wanted to please him so badly. He pressed his lips against his manhood and gave it a few licks. He began sucking on it and took more into his mouth.

It was an odd taste, it wasn’t good but not bad either. He tried sucking on it more, but it hurt his jaws. Each time he bobbed his head he could hear Bruce groan lightly.

Dick’s heart raced as he heard his pleasure-filled voice. He got erect as he pleasured Bruce on his knees. He wanted to stroke himself so badly.

His hands held and stroked Bruce’s cock. His mouth was inexperienced and clumsy, but Bruce enjoyed the sight of Dick desperately trying to please him.

He peeked up at Bruce as he sucked. His cheeks were red as Bruce angrily glared down at him.

He nudged Dick away, “That’s enough.”

Dick whimpered, _‘Did he not like it?’_

“Put your hands on the wall, now.”

He shuddered at his Batman voice and did as he was told. He was too scared to look over his shoulder as he felt Bruce loom over him.

“Hhaahh!” he let out a cry when he felt something cold touch his back.

Bruce poured a bottle of body soap onto Dick’s back and watched it ooze down onto his butt, “Now get ready to spread your thighs a bit.”

He held a possessive grip on Dick’s ass and spread it. He examined his entrance and his thumb massaged over it a bit.

_‘I don’t think he’s ready for **that**..yet.’_ he pressed himself against Dick’s back and rubbed his cock against his ass.

Dick shuddered and felt how hot his cock was, “A-Are you mad at me?”

“A little..” his lips were on the back Dick’s neck, “Who taught you how to suck like that?”

“No one.. I just learned it from TV.”

“Who were you watching it with?”

Dick shook his head, “No one!”

“Good, keep it that way.” He removed his lips from Dick’s neck and smelled the boy’s hair, “Spread your legs for me Dick.”

The acrobat slowly separated his feet and opened up a gap between his legs. He let out a moaning gasp when he felt Bruce’s cock slip between his thighs.

“Hhhaahh! D-Daddyyy!” he felt ready to cum just from feeling his larger cock pressing against his own. Bruce could probably lift him with that thing if he wanted to.

“Now try closing your legs together. It’ll feel good, I promise.” He seductively rubbed the body soap on Dick’s body.

He squeaked and put his feet back together and hugged Bruce’s cock with his soft thighs. He could feel Bruce purr against him and then grip his hips.

He uttered a moan when Bruce moved his hips back and forth, massaging his cock against Dick’s. He groaned and cursed under his breath as he enjoyed the feel of the boy’s body.

Dick’s body rocked and he tried holding back his moans. His tip twitched each time Bruce’s member brushed against underneath his.

Drool managed to over flow from his mouth as he gripped onto the wet shower wall.

“HhAAHH..aaahh, d-daddy!”

“Feels better than sitting on my lap doesn’t it?” Dick let out a whimper, “You think I didn’t how often you were squirming? How many times I’ve had to hold myself back?” he gripped Dick’s chin, “Let out your voice Dick.”

He shuddered and moaned at how angry Bruce sounded. So needy and demanding, “Haa.. hhaa.. i-it feels good! I’m almost..”

Bruce buried his nose into Dick’s hair and savored his smell as his hips repeatedly grinded into him. His cock was close but he wanted to make Dick cum first.

“Go on, let it out right here.” He moved his hips faster and felt the boy’s hips buckle.

“AAAAH!” His voice was high and erotic. He was forced onto his toes as he came hard on the shower wall.

Bruce gritted his teeth as he came on the wall though Dick’s thighs. Dick went limp in his grasp and panted against the wall.

Bruce’s shoulder shook as he kept a possessive hold on the boy, “Haahh..fuck, Dick. You got dirty again.”

He slowly pulled his cock out from Dick’s thighs and watched the mess on his skin.

Dick sat on the shower floor and huffed, “D-Daddy..”

Bruce grabbed the shower head and crouched on down on the floor to rinse Dick off, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to take it that far.” He held Dick’s leg and rinsed his cum off, “Did I hurt you anywhere?”

“No.” Dick’s face was tired and aroused, “..did we do a bad thing?”

Bruce looked Dick in the eyes and turned the shower off with a squeak.

“Bruce, the things that we do together..is it normal?”

The man said nothing for a while and needed time to choose his words carefully, “What you and I do is never bad Dick. You’re special to me and I’d do anything for you, okay?”

Bruce leaned into Dick’s face. Dick closed his eyes as his lips brushed against Bruce’s, “What would others think?”

“I won’t tell anyone, mm, if you don’t.”

Dick kissed Bruce and let him tongue his mouth. He wrapped his arms around the man and moaned as they made out.

**Years Later. . .**

Dick was in the middle of gathering his things. Batman had officially fired him as Robin, and Dick couldn’t take being treated like a little kid anymore.

He had the Teen Titans now, a new name, a new life. But in order to truly start that life, it was time to leave the batcave.

Alfred walked into Dick’s bedroom, “Almost ready master Dick?”

Dick was debating which outfits to take and which to leave behind, “Yeah, almost Alf.”

“Would you like me to help you with anything?”

He pulled some shirts out of the closet, “No, I’m good.” He smiled as he added more items to one of his suitcases.

Alfred wasn’t happy though, “I’m.. I’m really going to miss you Master Dick.” He gave a forced smile, “It seems only yesterday that there was a little orphan boy at our door step. I wonder where he went.”

Dick slammed his suit case shut, “Batman fired him, remembered?”

He picked up his luggage and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He walked past the butler and made his way out of the mansion.

“Please don’t take it to heart, I’m sure Master Bruce is just looking out for you.”

“Yeah, right. He’s just upset that I’m not going to be his little henchman boy wonder anymore.” Dick rolled his luggage behind him up the hall, “Whatever, I’m threw being Robin and being controlled by Batman. I’m starting my own team and own life with or without him.”

Alfred stopped following behind him, “I-I see.”

As Dick loaded his things into his car, Bruce watched him from behind a curtain. He looked down at his former ward as he was getting ready to walk out of his life.

Alfred stood behind the man, “If you have something you want to say to him, then you’d better say it now.”

Bruce let go of the curtain and calmly looked away from the window, “I have nothing to say to him. If he wants to leave, then he can leave.”

“Ugh, you’re both so **foolish** when you get like this. He’s emotional and you’re stubborn, one of you needs to speak up or-“

“Or **what** Alfred?!” he glared at his butler, “Nothing I say or do is going to make him stay.”

He could see the hurt in Bruce’s eyes. He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, “You can’t make him stay, but you can at least say goodbye.”

Bruce let out a shaky sigh, “Fine.”

He left Alfred and straightened his tie. Bruce wasn’t good with expressing his emotions, especially when it came to Dick.

He swallowed hard and made his way to the living room.

Dick came back into the mansion swinging his car keys on his fingers, “I’m finally done packing Alf, where’s my good-bye hug?”

“He’s busy.”

Dick stopped walking when he saw Bruce. He pocketed his keys and felt awkward, “Oh, I see. Well, where is he? I want to be quick.”

Dick was giving off obvious vibes that he didn’t want to see Bruce.

Bruce cleared his throat and swallowed hard, “Um, I can fill in for him. Or tell him whatever you need to say to him.” He opened his arms awkwardly for a hug.

Dick looked away and rubbed his arm, “No..I’d rather tell him myself.”

In the past, Dick would’ve happily have run into those arms, but not anymore.

Bruce put his arms down awkwardly, “Okay, fair enough.” He put his hands in his pocket. The air in the room was so thick and heavy, “Do you.. do you have any good-byes for me?”

Dick crossed his arms and rubbed his foot on the rug, “Well, aside from what a total jerk you were..”

_‘There he goes again.’_ Bruce rolled his eyes and sighed, “Yes?”

“..I did have a big favor I wanted from you.”

“Favor? Like, money or gadgets?”

Dick groaned, “I can handle both of those **myself**, thank you.”

Bruce raised his hands, “Then what is it that you want? I’m just trying to send you off peacefully Dick.”

“I never asked you to. You can just stay brooding for all I care.”

Both glared at each other in silence.

Dick couldn’t bring himself to say it, “Forget it, it was nothing important anyway. Good-bye Bruce.”

When he turned around Bruce immediately grabbed his shoulder, “No, look. I’m just upset Dick, alright?” He spoked calmly, “**Please**, tell me what you want. I want to help you in anyway I can before you leave.”

“..sleep with me.”

Bruce nearly forgot how to breathe, “..what?”

Dick spoke clearer, “Have sex with me.”

His kept his back to Bruce. He wanted to keep his blushing face hidden. His palms got sweaty and his heart beat quickened.

“You already know that I’ve always loved you Bruce, and you always tell me you loved me too, but you never went all the way with me.” He balled his fists clutching his shirt, “I know you held back because I was just a kid, but I’m an adult now. And I know what I want, so-.”

“Dick.”

Bruce could tell how nervous he was even with his back turned. He let go of his shoulder and held Dick’s hand instead. Dick kept looking at the floor, refusing to meet Bruce’s gaze.

Even without looking up he could feel Bruce’s smug smirk on his face, “You know where my bedroom is, let’s go.”

“Okay.”

He held Bruce’s hand tightly and the two went to his bedroom for their final good-bye. Alfred watched from a distance and nodded, knowing full well that this day would come.

He kept himself busy and made sure not to interrupt them, or go anywhere near their room.

Once the two were alone, Dick sat on Bruce’s bed.

Bruce began loosening his tie, “Nervous?”

Dick began pulling his shirt off, “A little. I’ve never gone all the way with a **guy** before.”

“But you have with women?”

He shrugged, “Obviously, but so have you, Mr. Playboy Billionaire.” He tossed his shirt off revealing his muscles and cute smile.

He got a little jealous at that remark, “..was it batgirl or the alien?”

“That’s none of your business Bruce.”

He let his suit hit the floor and climbed on top of Dick topless, “’Bruce?’ So I’m just **Bruce** now?”

Dick breathed out a chuckle, “Of course, what else would you be?”

He let out a seductive voice near Dick’s ear, “What happened to ‘Daddy?’ You used to **love** calling me that.”

The acrobat blushed and shoved Bruce off, “Please, **you’re** the one who loved being called that. I’m too old for that now.”

Bruce cocked a brow, “I see.”

Dick began unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants, “Do you have any lube or should I get mine?”

“I have some.” Bruce felt uncomfortable and distant from Dick, he didn’t like how used-to-this Dick was, “Have you..done this with any other men before?”

“Not all the way. Just.. stuff.” Dick threw his pants on the floor.

“With who? One of the redheads or someone else?”

Dick got irritated, “It’s none of your business Bruce, so just drop it-“

He grabbed Dick’s arm, “You may be an adult now, but right now you’re still my ward. I don’t care if I don’t have the right to know, **tell me dammit**!”

Dick was taken aback. He got nervous and told Bruce, “During one of my solo missions.. I’d often get nabbed when my guard was down. Those green shorts I used to wear grabbed the attention of..bad people.”

Bruce glared and his grip tightened, “You mean ‘perverts.’ Why didn’t you tell me Dick?!”

He groaned, “Ow, because I wanted to be alone. I didn’t want to come crying back to you and hearing you rub it in my face about how useless I am without you!” he yanked his arm away.

“You still should’ve told me.” Now Bruce was pissed, no one was allowed to lay their hand on his boy, “How far did they go? Who was it? Tell me.”

“It was Slade and sometimes other random guys, but mostly Slade. He just kept kissing on me and groping me. I always made sure he never took it a step further.” He sat on the edge of the bed not wanting to look at Bruce, “Happy now? You think I’m dirty now, don’t you?”

Bruce kissed Dick’s shoulders, “You’re never dirty Dick, not to me. I’m sorry I wasn’t there when it happened.”

“It was really scary, I thought I wouldn’t get away. But when I was with Slade, I kept wishing it was you who had come for me. To tell me you needed me.” He squeezed hard on the blankets.

“I do need you Dick, I need you right now more than ever.”

“Before I leave the mansion, I want you to take me Bruce. I want to give my virginity to you before anyone gets their hands on me.”

Bruce made Dick face him, he wiped his wet cheek and could tell he had been crying, “If that’s what you want, then say it how I want you to say it.”

The acrobat blushed in his grasp, “I want Daddy.”

Bruce always found his ward to be the cutest in the world, no matter how big he got, “Yeah, I want you too.”

He captured his lips and topped Dick in bed. He sucked on his lips and felt on his wavy locs while massaging his head.

The acrobat moaned into the kiss and shivered when Bruce grinded his hips into him, “Mmnnhh, Daddy..” his hand trailed down lower and he felt on the belt, “Let me take care of you.”

He gently got on top of Bruce and began unbuckling the man’s pants. He bit his bottom lip as he tugged down his underwear and pants.

Once Bruce was naked grabbed hold of Dick’s underwear, “You too Dick..”

“My turn can wait, I want to focus on making you feel good.”

He brought a finger to Dick’s lips, “But right now you’re still my ward, so you have to listen to what Daddy says.”

He groaned and let him take off his underwear, “Fine.”

He tossed his boxers on the floor and marveled at Dick’s beautiful naked body, “Good boy. Now get on top so I can start loosening you up.”

The acrobat groaned and obeyed him. He spread his legs on top of Bruce until they were in a proper 69 position.

Dick’s face blushed red as he felt his gaze on his privates and muttered, “I told you I could do this myself.”

Bruce smirked at how hard and wet Dick was, “And **I** told **you**,” he gave his ass a smack, “to listen to daddy.”

He winced and choked back a moan, “Yes daddy.” He took Bruce into his mouth and began sucking on his cock.

His tongue massaged around and he bobbed his head slowly trying to get used to the feel.

His mentor moaned against the bed, “Nnnm, you’ve improved. When you first tried it you could barely get half into your little mouth.” He sucked on his fingers.

Dick groaned as he sucked trying to block out that embarrassing memory, “Mmmnhh?!”

He let out gasping moan when Bruce’s finger entered him. His digit moved in and out, thoroughly opening him up.

A second finger was added as Dick coated Bruce’s cock with his saliva. He stroked it lightly and moaned when it stretched his mouth.

_‘He’s so big.’_ It felt so thick in his mouth.

Bruce pulled his fingers out, “I think you’re ready Dick.”

The acrobat got off of him and lied on the bed while Bruce climbed on top of him. He placed gentle kisses on Dick’s abs all the way up to his neck.

He captured his ward’s lips and sucked on them as they made out. Bruce gazed down at him one last time.

His cock prodded Dick’s hole, “Are you sure you want this? Once we do this, there will be regret and we can’t take it back.”

His heart pounded hard in his chest as he looked up at the man he had been crushing on for years. He was nervous about the pain, or how Bruce would treat him afterward.

But mainly he wanted Bruce Wayne, and he wanted him now.

Dick wrapped his arms around him and stared up at him lovingly, “I want daddy.”

His begging voice sent shivers down Bruce’s spine. He didn’t hesitate to claim Dick as his own. With a single thrust he managed to enter his ward.

Dick cried out a shaky moan and his back arched. The bed creaked lightly as Bruce began rocking his hips into Dick’s.

The acrobat clung to him and scratched his back a little. Tears weld up in his eyes as Bruce took him. His mentor placed gentle kisses on his face to soothe him.

“Are you okay? Is daddy hurting you?”

“A little..but I can take it.” He kissed Bruce and embraced him more, “I love you.”

“I love you too Dick.”

Bruce held onto his precious ward as he slammed into him. Dick emitted loud needy moans as they both finally got what they both yearned for.

The acrobat sucked in some air when he felt him enter him completely. His entrance felt stuffed and his ass was slowly adjusting to it.

“Haa..Bruce..” he placed gentle kisses on Bruce’s muscles as he moved on top of him.

He groaned out a moan and pinned Dick’s legs to the bed and moved faster. Dick’s voice escalated and the bed creaked on every thrust.

His let out a gruff moan threw his teeth as he moved, “I always loved how flexible you were, you know that?”

Dick shuddered at how tight Bruce’s grip was on his legs. As if he didn’t want Dick to run away. His ass was forced into place as his mentor entered him again and again.

Dick’s face looked red and exhausted, “Y-You’re going t-too fast! NNNhhh, why so rough?!” he had tears in his eyes and he was gripping the sheets hard.

Bruce stroked Dick’s weeping erection causing his entrance to clamp down on him, “Because I don’t know, haah, when I’ll be able to have you again!”

The acrobat looked up at Bruce’s tense expression. He looked so needy and angry. His hand stroked Dick more causing his toes to clench.

Dick’s hips bucked, “Nnaaahh!” he came on his stomach and some got on his chest.

Bruce released his grip on Dick and let the acrobat’s legs collapse, “You cum fast.”

“Haa.. hhahh.. that’s because you were b-being too rough.”

The acrobat rolled onto his side to catch his breath, but Bruce was still inside him. The man then grabbed his leg and placed it over his shoulder.

Dick jolted when he felt Bruce move again, “W-Wait, stop for a second! Nnhh, I just came!” His moans heightened and he was gripping Bruce’s hand to shove it off his leg.

“I still haven’t finished once Dick.” He glared down at his ward as he moved rougher into him.

His calm eyes never left Dick’s erotic expressions. The more he heard his moans, watched his erotic expressions, and tasted his skin.. the more angry and aroused he got.

“You only wanted me to take your virginity, so that means you plan to sleep with other men too, right?”

Dick kicked his leg, which missed, “I n-never said tha- AAHH!”

The more he resisted the more Bruce pulled him closer. A shockwave of pleasure hit him each time Bruce slammed balls deep into him.

Dick’s cock began getting hard again as it flailed and dripped onto the bed, “So you **do** like it rough?”

He blushed angrily at Bruce, “..shut u-up, mmnnhhh!” he gasped out a moan as Bruce wouldn’t give him a chance to speak.

“You plan to spread your legs for others? Let them see you like this? Hear you moan?”

Dick looked at Bruce and couldn’t help but smirk, “Heh, are you jealous daddy?”

A faint blush appeared on his frustrated face, “Jealousy has nothing to do with it. I just don’t want a bunch of redheads trying to get inside my son.”

Bruce leaned down to kiss Dick on his lips. Dick wrapped his arms around him and made out with the man.

“Mmnnhh, Bruce..”

“Mm?”

He smiled into the kiss, “..so it’s fine if it’s not a redhead?”

Bruce glared down at the acrobat as he chuckled up at him, he loved trying Bruce’s patience.

“Now you’re gonna get it.”

He let out a possessive growl as his hips resumed rocking his hips into Dick. The acrobat moaned as Bruce moved faster into him.

His arms and legs wrapped tightly around him as he moaned out daddy repeatedly. Bruce buried his face in Dick’s shoulder.

He held him close and let out a shuddering moan as he felt Dick hold him tight, not wanting him to pull out.

“D-Daddy! Daddy!”

“I’m cumming Dick!”

He entered all the way into Dick and then let out a pleasure-filled groan as he came hard inside his ward. The acrobat cried out as he came again on his and Bruce’s stomachs.

His chest heaved and panted as Bruce lied on top of him. His legs finally tired out and slowly released Bruce. He pulled out of his ward and lied next to him.

Dick rolled over so they could face each other, “Mmmhh.. how was it?”

“How was it for you?”

He chuckled, “Heh, I don’t know. **You’re** the playboy, you tell me.”

Bruce kissed Dick, “I think we both enjoyed it.”

Dick smiled and lied on Bruce’s chest. The man stared at the ceiling and tried to figure out how to address the elephant in the room. He just slept with his Dick Grayson, his ward and son. A son who was moving out soon. What was the right the say now?

“Hey, Bruce..”

“Hm?”

“About before.. about me sleeping with others.”

“Haaa, it’s fine. You’re a grown man now Dick. Just make sure you use protection.”

His cum dribbled out of Dick’s ass, “Uh, but you didn’t.”

“Daddy gets special privileges.”

Dick smiled on Bruce’s chest, “So.. is it okay if you and I do this again ..sometime?”

He petted and stroked Dick’s hair, “If that’s what you want.” He placed a loving kiss on Dick’s forehead, “Just promise me you’ll be safe when you leave Gotham.”

Dick cuddled into Bruce’s neck and closed his eyes, “I will.”

“And you’ll do a proper background check on everyone you date.”

He yawned and then nodded, “Yeah.”

“You’ll call me if you need anything.”

“Mm-hm.”

“And no redheads.”

“. . .”

“Dick.”

He kept his eyes closed and said nothing, “. . .”

“I know you heard me. No redheads, understood? I don’t want you dating Roy, that speedster, the alien again, or-“

He brought a finger to Bruce’s lips, “Ssshhhhh. Sleeeeeep.”

The man let out an annoyed groan and brooded as his ward ignored him.

Dick loved Bruce a lot and was willing to do anything for him. Well, **most** things.

**. . .**

On a bright afternoon, Batman was on a rooftop. He watched from the shadows as Dick was hanging out with his friends.

Masks or no masks, the Teen Titans hung out through rain or shine, unlike the Justice League. It worried Bruce sometimes, how Dick was able to trust others and live happily even without him in his life.

Roy had an arm around Dick while Wally came from behind and jumped on both of them. Garth rolled his eyes and Donna laughed at the goofy boys.

_‘He sure loves redheads.’_ Bruce continued watching him through his binoculars.

Suddenly he noticed Dick’s blue eyes shift towards his. Batman let out a small grunt as he and Dick made eye contact.

A smile then formed on the acrobat’s face and then he resumed his daily life.

Bruce put the binoculars down and couldn’t help but smile too as he watched his former ward start a new life.

Deep in his heart Bruce was confident that no matter how much time would pass, Dick would always be daddy’s boy.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored typing this halfway through. I read so many brudick fanfics that I wanted to make one of my own. I lost motivation when I was close to finishing, so apologies if this feels rushed. Hopefully the next BruDick fanfic will be better. So much Writer’s Block lately.
> 
> I’m thinking of giving up typing fanfics and just start drawing them, I have so many nsfw artworks and sketches of brudick, damidick, etc but nowhere to upload it because of the tumblr ban. Maybe I’ll use pixiv or e-hentai. Still deciding.
> 
> -WonChan -_-


End file.
